


Jak mawiają poeci

by karen0



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen0/pseuds/karen0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tęsknię za połową mojej duszy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak mawiają poeci

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as the poets say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743734) by [jinkandtherebels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkandtherebels/pseuds/jinkandtherebels). 



*

Moje życie w dużej mierze było bez powikłań, co uznaję za pewnego rodzaju błogosławieństwo. Miałem troskliwych rodziców, dobrą edukację i kilka talentów. Garstkę wspaniałych przyjaciół. Nigdy nie byliśmy bogaci, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to.

Moje nazwisko było popularne, proste w wymowie.

Irytowało mnie to czasami, ta prostota. Czułem jakby czegoś w nim brakowało, sylaby albo dwóch.

Zdarzało mi się nawet reagować z opóźnieniem na czyjeś wołanie, kiedy nie zwracałem uwagi. Ludzie śmiali się i mówili, że chodzę z głową w chmurach. Albo, że jestem leniwy. Nie przeszkadzało mi to za bardzo.

Większość ludzi była trenowana na natychmiastowe reagowanie na swoje imię, jak psy.

Przypuszczam, że nigdy nie nabyłem tej umiejętności.

 

*

 

Byłem jedynym dzieckiem swoich rodziców, jedynym, którego zdjęcia wisiały na ścianach, jedynym, który dostawał pochwały i różnego rodzaju wyróżnienia, co czasami wywoływało jednak odwrotny efekt.

Nigdy nie było inaczej, lecz zawsze czułem, brak jakieś osoby. Jakby brakującej kończyny.

Pewnego razu, kiedy byłem wystarczająco duży, by pojmować różne możliwości, spytałem mojej matki czy jako płód miałem kiedyś bliźniaka, który nigdy nie miał możliwości zaczerpnięcia powietrza. (Zbyt późno zdałem sobie sprawę z intensywności tego pytania)

Matka spojrzała na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem, zanim potrząsnęła przecząco głową. Była zmieszana i może trochę zmartwiona, a ja znów byłem w punkcie wyjścia, nie znajdując żadnych odpowiedzi.

 

*

 

W miarę jak dorastałem przywykłem do długotrwałego uczucia braku. Lecz przywyknięcie do tego nie oznaczało, że stałem się tego mniej świadomy i nawet przez sekundę nie zapomniałem uczucia jakby czegoś brakowało w moim życiu.

 

*

 

Zakochiwałem się w dziewczynach. Zakochiwałem się w chłopakach. Niektórzy mieli piegi, inni gładką skórę. Mienili się alabastrem, hebanem, złotem. Czasami nawet dawałem radę tworzyć z nimi całkiem dobre związki, co było więcej niż cudem, zważając na moją tendencję do potykania się o własne stopy, gdy stawałem przed atrakcyjną osobą.

Mimo wszystko z biegiem czasu żadna z tych osób nie zostawała. Żadna z nich nie była właściwa. To tak jakby coś nie pozwalało mi się komuś zupełnie oddać, nie ważne jak bardzo chciałem i koniec końców wszyscy, z którymi byłem wyczuwali to. Odchodzili, a ja nie mogłem ich za to winić. Część mnie była smutna z tego powodu, lecz większa część odczuwała ulgę.

Nie wiem z jakiego powodu odczuwałem ulgę. Nie miałem zamiaru zestarzeć się samotnie, otoczony kotami, co brzmi trochę za bardzo melodramatycznie jak na konkluzję nastolatka. Nie rozumiałem co było źle, dlaczego nie byłem w stanie związać się z kimś na dłużej.

Moja ostatnia dziewczyna nazwała mnie zbyt zmiennym. Chłopak z którym byłem przed nią, stwierdził, że jestem przerażająco intensywny.

Nie byłem pewien czy któreś z nich miało rację.

 

*

 

Często śniłem.

Śniłem o wojnie, o kakofonii i chaosie podczas bitwy. O płonących polach i wielkim murze otaczającym miasto. Śniłem o wrzących ciałach wciśniętych w zbroję i spoconych dłoniach chwytających włócznie. O pyle w moich oczach, smrodzie krwi, okrzyków i płaczu tysięcy rycerzy.

Krzyk i śmierć.

 Lecz nie to było najgorsze.

Śniłem o martwym chłopcu leżącym przy moich stopach. Jego głowa leżała rozłupana jak skorupka jajka, białe odłamki kości były roztrzaskane, a krew sączyła się leniwie na trawę. Jego oczy były zwrócone ku mnie w cichym oskarżeniu, usta rozszerzone w szerokim uśmiechu. Wyglądał na oszołomionego, tak jak ja się właśnie czułem. Wiedziałem, że go zabiłem, tak samo jak wiedziałem, że moje dotychczasowe życie zakończyło się. Wiedziałem, że jego cień będzie mnie prześladował przez resztę życia.

Lecz to nie było najgorsze.

Śniłem o śmierci. O byciu rzuconym z wysokości (której przeraźliwie się bałem).  O byciu dźgniętym włócznią innego mężczyzny jak ryba, włócznia przebijała mój brzuch i kręgosłup. Ból był niesamowity i niszczył mnie od środka, obracając w popiół. Wszystko to trwało w kółko i w kółko, a ja wciąż żyłem i nie mogłem umrzeć.

Nie umarłem póki mężczyzna nie podszedł do mnie by odzyskać swoją broń. Dopiero wtedy poczułem prawdziwy terror (ale dlaczego? Byłem już martwy, czego mogłem się  jeszcze obawiać?).

Mężczyzna wykończył mnie, poruszając moimi wnętrznościami jak gulasz. Dopiero wtedy obudziłem się w łóżku zlany potem, nie mogąc złapać powietrza i czując dziurę na ciele, której wcale nie miałem. Posiadałem jednak od urodzenia parę identycznych znamion, jeden na mojej piersi, a drugi równolegle na plecach. To nie były blizny, powtarzałem sobie. Nigdy nie byłem pchnięty nożem, nigdy nie cierpiałem tego rodzaju bólu, oprócz agonii w moich koszmarach. Mimo to, nigdy nie mogłem zasnąć, po tego rodzaju snach.

Lecz to nie było najgorsze.

To było najgorsze:

To ( złote włosy łapiące światło, małe owoce fruwające w powietrzu, głośny, radosny śmiech).

I to ( długie palce pieszczące lirę, te same palce delikatnie badające moją twarz, jego śmiejące się usta przyciśnięte do moich).

I to ( leżące obok siebie ciała pozbawione tchu, ręce ściskające siebie nawzajem, składane obietnice, w które chciałem wierzyć ).

To powinny być dobre sny, myślę, lecz są pełne tragedii i krwi.

To powinny być dobre sny, lecz zawsze budzę się we łzach.

 

*

 

Wiem, że coś straciłem.

To powinno być niemożliwe, by stracić coś czego nawet nie mogłem pamiętać. Coś co było zaginione, odkąd byłem zbyt mały by uświadomić sobie istotę tej zaginionej rzeczy.

To nie powinno być możliwe, ale fakt, że czegoś mi brakuje pozostaje. Straciłem to i czułem jakby połowa mojej duszy zginęła z tym.

Ponad wszystko chciałbym wiedzieć, jak to odzyskać.

 

*

 

Porankiem, kiedy opuszczałem rodzinne gniazdo, by zdobyć wyższe wykształcenie, było ostre jesienne powietrze. Moja matka schowała swoją twarz w moich ramionach, a ojciec lekko mnie po nich poklepał. To właśnie było normalne. I przypuszczam, że powinienem się cieszyć z tej normalności.

I nagle, znajdowałem się w pociągu zmierzającym ku mojej przyszłości, nie ważna jaka by ona była        ( najbliższa przyszłość, tak czy inaczej zapowiadała się pełna długów i braku snu, nie potrzebowałem super mocy by to przewidzieć ). Wpatrywałem się w okno i obserwowałem niebo zmieniające pomału kolor na szary. Do czasu gdy dotarłem na dworzec kolejowy z nieba lał się deszcz. Rozważałem czy aby nie iść spacerem do szkoły w taką pogodę.

Mój wzrok padł na osobę opuszczającą stację.

Stopy poruszyły się bez mojej wiedzy, podążając za tą osobą.

W miarę jak tłum ludzi robił się coraz większy, ogarnął mnie irracjonalny lęk stracenia tej osoby z oczu. Moje płuca zaczęły płonąć. Czułem się jakbym tonął.

Lecz tak jak jasność przychodzi do ludzi w momencie śmierci, tak wiedza przyszła do mnie, gdy nie mogłem złapać tchu. Imię. Jego imię. Imię, którego z całą pewnością nie mogłem znać.

Lecz nie było wątpliwości. Krzyknąłem.

\- Achilles!

Zatrzymał się z wahaniem. (Może nie byłem jedynym, który ma problemy z piętą. )

Wtedy w końcu odwrócił się w moją stronę.

Nie wyglądał tak samo.  Jego usta były nieco szersze, a skóra ciemniejsza. Jego włosy nie były już złote, tak jak je zapamiętałem (jak? Jak mogłem to zapamiętać?) Nawet jego oczy nie były takie same jak przedtem.

Lecz to był on.

Rozpoznałbym go w chwili śmierci, na końcu świata, i nie miałem najmniejszych wątpliwości, że to on.

Zobaczyłem na jego twarzy zrozumienie, na twarzy, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, lecz znałem lepiej niż swoją własną. Zobaczyłem jak otwiera usta i czułem się jakbym śnił. Nieoczekiwanie wiedziałem co powie.

-Patroklos. – powiedział

_Pa-tro-klos._

To było jakby grosze spadły do studni: raz, dwa, trzy.

To nie było moje imię. Lecz jednak było. Było nim, tak jak nic innego kiedykolwiek.

Ruszyliśmy ku sobie jak magnesy, przyciągające się jak za dotknięciem różdżki.

Zastanawiałem się ciągle, jak ktoś może wyglądać tak obco, a zarówno tak znajomo, w tym samym czasie. Zastanawiałem się, czy wyglądam dla niego w ten sam sposób.

Przyglądaliśmy się sobie. Tłum poruszał się, rozpraszając wokół nas.

Nie było w nim niż złotego, lecz przyglądałem mu się i widziałem, że lśnił.

-Myślę, że szukałem właśnie ciebie. – powiedział, zastanawiając się.

Wszystko co mogłem zrobić to przytaknąć.

Wziął mnie za rękę i w końcu czułem, że jestem całością.


End file.
